Egg Soup
by Frankie Monstar
Summary: Porque alguien ahí afuera quiere alimentar a Ivo Robotnik...
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota de Autor: **__Escrito en un par de horas mientras escuchaba el tema principal de 'Arkham City' en repetición, comiendo cereal de chocolate y atragantándome en café… así que probablemente no es tan bueno. Tengo que hacer un comic para mi clase de artes, y me vi forzada a pensar en miles de posibles tramas. Esta es una de ellas. Me gustó bastante, porque lo mío son las historias centradas en villanos y personas con Síndrome de Estocolmo u obsesionadas con ellos, aparentemente._

_En fin, la mujer en esta historia, aunque parezca, no es un OC. Es un NPC en Sonic Unleashed, que aparece en Empire City (versión de PS3/Xbox 360 del juego). Se llama Brenda, y su bio del juego la describe como una "escritora independiente que viaja por el mundo", y al parecer escribe noticias sobre Eggman y Sonic y yadda yadda yadda. No tiene apellido, así que le inventé uno, pero eso es todo. Quise usar un personaje más conocido, pero no se me ocurrió ningún personaje humano que pudiera contraer una obsesión insana con Eggman In-Universe._

_Así que, eso es todo. La historia durará tres capítulos, que escribiré mientras escribo "Bequeath" (ya saben, para relajarme y eso.). Espero que les guste a todos, y me encantaría si pudieran dejar un comentario con su opinión después de leerlo~_

* * *

Fue accidental, pero, claro está, tales cosas usualmente lo son. Después de todo, nunca nadie va _buscando_ obsesionarse con algo; nadie busca algo a lo que dedicar todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. En cambio, la obsesión es una de esas cosas que se meten dentro de ti sin tu consentimiento, y toman agarre de tu existencia, negándose a soltarte.

Este era el caso de Brenda Blurb, una reportera que trabajaba al norte de Empire City, quien, en este momento, estaba mirando a un punto cualquiera en el espacio, pensando sobre el hombre en cuestión.

No había _querido_ obsesionarse con el Doctor Eggman, simplemente había… pasado y ya.

Inició inocentemente, sin levantar sospechas, en realidad, si se detenía a pensar en los hechos. Había estado caminando una noche, en su camino a casa después del trabajo, cuando se topó con la cumbre de una batalla entre Sonic y el susodicho villano. Estaban peleando en medio de la calle dónde estaba su pequeña casa, así que no era fácil de ignorar.

El primer instinto de Brenda fue correr, como debía ser, pero eso fue hecho a un lado por otra emoción al momento que Sonic finalmente destruía la cúpula de vidrio del vehículo del científico, haciendo chocar al hombre contra el pavimento, todo acompañado por un enfermizo crujido.

Demasiado impresionada por el espectáculo de brutalidad como para moverse, se quedó paralizada mientras que Eggman se ponía de rodillas para intentar, al parecer, llegar a un acuerdo con el erizo. Brenda no podía decir que nunca había sido testigo de violencia; ser reportera la hacía presenciar multitud de eventos perturbadores; pero eso no significaba que le agradaba lo que veía, y, naturalmente, entró en shock al ver la pelea.

Robotnik empuñó una mano y la lanzó a la cara de Sonic. Aún si su puntería fue correcta, el héroe prácticamente ni se inmutó con el golpe. Entonces alcanzó dentro de su abrigo y sacó un mecanismo –probablemente un tipo de rayo mortal- y lo apuntó hacia el erizo. Sonic empujó al Doctor, alejándolo de él como si tan solo fuera una mosca.

La fascinación de Brenda estaba compitiendo con su temor mientras veía al científico ir contra el erizo de nuevo. Era gracioso. Se veía tan… tan _grande_ en comparación a Sonic, y, aun así, este último tenía que ser al menos diez veces más fuerte. Claro, a pesar de ser alto y gordo, Eggman no lucía como si tuviera mucho músculo debajo de todo, si sus delgados brazos y piernas eran algo por lo qué guiarse. ¡Seguro que un golpe malintencionado de Sonic podría destrozarlo!

Era una épica batalla no sólo entre el bien y el mal, sino también de grande contra pequeño. Sonic apenas tenía un rasguño, pero Eggman parecía deteriorarse con cada segundo. Sangre corría por debajo de uno de sus lentes oscuros, su gabardina roja estaba rota de los hombros, y su pecho subía y bajaba con pesadez. Se recuperó e hizo un último intento a la agresión directa, sólo para ser pateado y lanzando por la calle, hasta llegar a los pies de Brenda.

No era sorpresa que dejara salir un grito chillón y empezara a alejarse. Uno de sus tacones se hundió en un agujero en el pavimento, causando que cayera de espaldas al lado del Doctor Eggman. Intentó arrastrarse fuera de su alcance, el instinto de sobrevivencia surgiendo una vez más.

Pero algo la hizo dudar, aunque sea por un instante.

Fueron los ojos; esos ojos azules detrás de los lentes, casi completamente oscurecidos, los que la congelaron en su lugar.

Sangre corría de uno de ellos, cayendo por su exageradamente pálida piel, y algo próximo a compasión trató hacerse saber dentro de Brenda.

Una bocanada de gas tóxico –al parecer, el dichoso rayo en realidad lanzaba gas- fue su recompensa por el momento de piedad, y esos ojos se grabaron permanentemente en su memoria mientras el mundo comenzaba a cerrársele; no podía respirar, su garganta apretándose mortalmente.

Eggman se levantó del piso con dificultad, su presa llorando en posición fetal, y corrió con todas sus fuerzas al Egg Mobile, sabiendo completamente que Sonic se preocuparía más por la mujer caída que por el criminal en fuga.

Y, ciertamente, Sonic decidió ser un héroe y corrió a la civil sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella temblaba y lloraba, creyendo estar al borde de la muerte, hasta que él la llevó velozmente a un hospital para que sacaran el gas de su sistema, para posteriormente desaparecer en la noche, en busca del científico loco.

Y ese fue el primer encuentro de Brenda con el hombre llamado Ivo Robotnik.

Su _segundo_ encuentro tomó lugar tres años después, en la temporada más fría de Diciembre, y fue mucho menos peligrosa que la primera.

Una vez más, estaba de camino a casa, esta ocasión con una bolsa llena de despensa -leche, mantequilla, huevos, cereal, y demás, maldiciendo el no poder ahorrar lo suficiente para comprar un auto decente que no se rompa cada cinco minutos.

En retrospectiva, había sido bastante estúpida al ir caminando por las calles congeladas en tacones con una pesada bolsa de compras, pero con su carro en el taller y su refrigerador vacío, no tenía opción. Así que se tambaleó por ahí, intentando desesperadamente no resbalarse y romperse el cuello.

Tuvo éxito hasta que un niño pequeño vino corriendo por la acera y chocó con ella, mandándola al piso. Su bolsa de las compras hizo contacto con el cemento y pudo _escuchar_ la docena de huevos rompiéndose.

Esos eran cincuenta rings desperdiciados.

Con un gruñido, Brenda se levantó y se sacudió la nieve de su pantalón negro, deseando no haber usado su par favorito. Tomó la bolsa de papel de nuevo, a punto de retomar su camino, cuando algo capturó su atención.

O mejor dicho, _alguien._

Del otro lado de la calle, sentado en una banca del parque, estaba la redonda figura de Ivo Robotnik.

_Eggman._

Se veía diferente, claro, sin su icónica gabardina roja, y con una larga bufanda roja y verde cubriendo la mitad de su cara, pero Brenda sabía que era él.

Fueron sus ojos lo primero que vio. Los mismos ojos que habían sido parte de sus pesadillas por los primeros seis meses después de aquella noche.

Brenda se congeló en su lugar, y sólo lo _observó_, encorvada, con la bolsa colgando de una mano.

Primero, su boca se secó con terror, recordando lo que había pasado tres años antes, seguido por un temblor de sus rodillas a la vez que la parte de su cerebro preocupada con cosas como la seguridad le recordaron que estaba en posición de convertirse en presa de este depredador en particular… _por segunda vez._

Sin embargo, el miedo, como siempre, la dejó paralizada, y su cerebro pareció irse de vacaciones.

Todo lo que podía hacer era pararse y mirar.

Él parecía no haberla visto, lo cual era un _milagro_, considerando que ella era la cosa más extraña en sus alrededores, parada con expresión de idiota y una bolsa tomada con una mano, derramando huevo por todas partes.

Un chao aterrizó cerca de él (qué hacía un chao en el suelo de Central City durante este clima ciertamente la confundía), y, por un momento, Brenda temió por la vida de la pequeña criatura.

Ese miedo se multiplicó por diez cuando vio a Ivo mirar para ambos lados, checando que nadie lo estuviera viendo, y metió una mano en su bolsillo.

Brenda rogó que el chao se fuera, sabiendo que lo que sea que él estuviera a punto de hacer no sería nada bueno. Él era un villano, después de todo… ¿no era eso lo que los villanos _hacían_? Lastimaban cosas pequeñas e indefensas, despreocupados por las repercusiones siempre y cuando cumpliera su objetivo y—

_Plop._

Los restos de un sándwich a medio comer dieron con el pavimento, frente al chao.

Brenda parpadeó. _Eso _simplemente no tenía sentido.

¿Quizá estaba envenenado? ¿Podría ser que tuviera algo para robotizar a la criatura? Eso parecía una posibilidad… sí… el chao se convertiría en uno de los conejillos de indias e Eggman. Eso _tenía _que ser.

El regordete chao se tambaleó al sándwich y lo tomó, comiéndolo placenteramente.

No pasó nada. Ni una sola cosa. No ataque cardiaco, no arranque de tos, no súbita y violenta muerte… _nada._

El chao comió todo lo que pudo y después se fue volando, luciendo no peor que cuando había llegado.

_¿Por qué?_ Este era _Eggman_ de quien hablaban… se regocijaba en el temor de todas las criaturas vivientes con las que se topara; Brenda había sido un ejemplo de esto… ¿entonces por qué no le había hecho nada al chao, también?

Odiaba cuando ponía dos y dos juntos y no daban cuatro. Algo estaba cósmicamente _mal_, pues todos los datos que tenía sobre el hombre ante ella fueron contradichos por un simple acto de compasión.

Seguramente había algún tipo de explicación para ese cambio de comportamiento…

Y fue así como la obsesión comenzó.

Recuperando su compostura, fue a su casa lo más rápido que podía con esas condenadas zapatillas, y en su camino, se puso a pensar en el hombre de la banca.

Era tan diferente de Eggman. Mucho más… frágil.

Con su gabardina, goggles, y botas negras, se veía como un ser malvado; una gran y terrible figura; una fuerza a la que respetar.

Sin ellos, no era más que un hombre; débil y compasivo, como un cachorro muriendo de hambre. Claro, el mismo fuego estaba en sus ojos, pero el resto de él no tenía el potencial para aterrar a las personas.

Ella _intentó_ sacarlo de su mente, intentó ignorar la necesidad de saber _por qué_, pero por más que se esforzara, no podía hacer que se fuera. La curiosidad se sentó bajo su piel, con la intención de quedarse ahí por un buen rato.

Tenía comezón justo debajo de la superficie de su mente, demandando su atención, hasta el punto en que apenas se podía concentrar en su trabajo.

Tomó tres semanas de lucha contra su conciencia antes de rendirse a la tentación de intentar encontrar más.

Tomó otra semana y media para convencerse a sí misma que acampar en el parque con la esperanza de verlo no era demente. Era todo en el nombre de la ciencia. Escribiría un artículo sobre todo, se decía. Todo era su instinto de reportera.

Aun así, no estaba del todo convencida.

En su día libre, tomó un termo de café caliente y una cobija, y encontró un lugar dónde podría vigilar la banca del parque dónde había él hecho su aparición sin correr el riesgo de ser vista.

En la primera hora, se había terminado la mitad de su café y estaba agradecida por el calor. Para la segunda hora, el café se había ido y rogó que la sábana fuera suficiente. Hora tres, y vio como niños jugaban en la nieve cerca de la banca, pero esta siguió completamente vacía.

Para el momento en que pasó la sexta hora, Brenda se estaba regañando por su estupidez y credulidad.

¿Por qué un maestro criminal regresaría al mismo lugar dos veces? Es claro que si _ella _pensaba que era un tipo de costumbre, Sonic lo hacía también e iría tras él.

Estúpida, ignorante, imbécil.

Ahora, había conseguido músculos entumecidos y quizá un caso de pulmonía, ¿y para qué? Él no apareció.

Brenda comenzó a doblar su cobija y recogió su termo, maldiciendo su idiotez todo el tiempo.

Que completo desperdicio de su valioso—

Bueno… quizá no un _completo_ desperdicio, al final del día.

_Él_ decidió aparecer _justo_ cuando ella estaba preparándose para irse.

Qué oportuno.

Brenda se volvió a sentar en su lugar, y miró a su reloj, tomando nota de la hora. Cuatro de la tarde.

Frunció, pensando. Esa fue la hora en la que estaba caminando a su casa cuando lo vio la vez pasada.

Así que, _sí _era una costumbre.

De acuerdo, quizá no una completamente establecida, sólo habían sido dos ocasiones y eso a duras penas podía considerarse un hábito, pero algo era algo.

En los días y semanas que siguieron, ella se programó para ir al parque alrededor de las cuatro para ver si él estaba ahí.

Cada dos jueves, y cada tres sábados, ahí lo encontraba.

Brenda decidió cambiar su horario de trabajo para poder estar en el parque en esos días en particular. Simplemente se volvió rutinario.

Es decir, aún no descubría _por qué_ estaba él ahí en esos días específicamente, y estaba _muriendo_ por saber.

Quizá _muriendo_ no era la palabra indicada. Tenía mucha curiosidad, eso sí.

Además… le daba una excusa para observarlo. No es como si a ella… le _gustara_ verlo, o nada por el estilo, aunque él _era_ fascinante –una vez que superaba su miedo inicial, eso es, que tomó mucho menos tiempo del que esperaba.

Brenda supuso que tenía que ver con su apariencia poco amenazante. No era un hombre imponente sin su reconocible traje; estaba en el lado más 'nerd' de la escala (Lo que no le molestaba en particular.). Usaba anteojos, no sus usuales lentes oscuros; eso fue lo primero que notó. Eran delgados y Brendados, y le recordaron a los lentes de su abuelo.

Su cabeza mostraba algunas marcas de vejez, no teniendo cabello con qué ocultarlo, añadiendo a la impresión de que era una criatura frágil y no el científico loco que Eggman era.

Brenda comenzó a pensar en ellos como dos personas diferentes. Eran tan distintos, parecía que no podían ser la misa persona. El Ivo Robotnik frente a ella se veía tan delicado y se encontró deseando poder ir hacia él y ofrecerle un tazón de sopa.

Pero eso era desquiciado. Eso era _más _que desquiciado. Sentir la necesidad de tejerle un suéter a un súper villano era indicio de que la salud mental de Brenda se estaba desvaneciendo. Definitivamente _no_ era Amy Rose. No tenía deseo de abandonar su vida para seguir al centro de su obsesión al peligro. Sólo quería…

Sólo quería…

¿Qué quería?

¿Qué quería ella hacer?

Ni siquiera sabía. Los sentimientos estaban ahí (fueran lo que fueran), pero no habían podido manifestarse como pensamientos coherentes aún.

Sabía que quería cuidarlo, pero no sabía _por qué, _o _cómo_, a decir verdad. Uno no hace un hábito de ir con criminales y ofrecerles su amor y abrazarlos y llamarlos George. Eso no se hace, y con mucha razón. Era rumorado que la última mujer en intentar evocar ese tipo de comportamiento en un fugitivo había terminado esparcida alrededor de Westopolis en tantas partes que _todavía_ estaban buscando pedazos de ella cuatro años _después_.

Así que era obvio que si Brenda quería poner en acción esos sentimientos de 'debo-cuidar-a-ese-pobre-y-descuidado-hombre', tendría que hallar una forma de hacerlo anónimamente.

La respuesta llegó a ella en forma de un golpe a la cabeza.

Brenda había invertido un domingo en medio de Febrero limpiando su cocina, cuando una lata de sopa instantánea y su termo cayeron sobre ella.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia y encontró la lata y termo a su lado, lo tomó como una señal.

El próximo jueves estaba marcado en su calendario, lo cual indicaba que _él_ estaría en el parque esa tarde. Tenía un limitado tiempo para trabajar, e hizo lo mejor que pudo.

Pasó la noche del miércoles preparando el más grande sartén de sopa casera, con fideos, pollo, trozos de huevo, orégano y demás, que su diminuta cocina hubieran visto; llenó el termo de sopa hasta casi desbordarse, y luego esperó

Al día siguiente, aproximadamente a las tres treinta, salió del trabajo temprano y cuidadosamente colocó el termo en la banca que ella había denominado como la de él. Sólo podía esperar que él la encontrara antes que uno de los vagabundos locales lo hicieran.

Él no decepcionó.

Llegó justo a tiempo, e inmediatamente localizó el termo. Lo vio con cautela por un largo tiempo antes de finalmente sentarse tan lejos de él como fuera posible, mirándolo como si fueran a salirle piernas y atacarlo. No lo _hizo_, obviamente, pero eso no lo detuvo de observarlo como si lo fuera a hacer.

Después de veinte minutos, Brenda lo vio inclinarse al objeto unos centímetros, aun mirándolo como si sospechara que fuera una bomba.

_Otros_ veinte minutos después, se puso _muy _valiente, y lo tocó.

Una vez.

Dos veces.

Repetidamente.

Seguro en el conocimiento de que tocarlo no hizo que explotara, tomó el termo con su pulgar y dedo índice y lo estudio cuidadosamente.

Brenda casi podía _ver_ las tuercas girar en su cabeza, y la emocionó. _Por qué _la emocionaba, no tenía idea, pero lo hacía.

Otros diez minutos de examinación profunda, y finalmente se aventuró a abrir la tapa del contenedor.

Verlo fruncir en momentánea confusión hizo sonreír a Brenda contra su voluntad.

Se veía tan aBrendable cuando estaba confundido.

Robotnik miró la sopa por un minuto completo antes de hacer algo que hundió el corazón de Brenda:

Volvió a tapar el termo sin siquiera darle un sorbo. En su lugar, guardó el contenedor dentro de su chaqueta café y salió del parque, mucho más temprano que lo usual.

_Demonios._

Ella había desbaratado su rutina. Probablemente él tomaría esto como señal de que alguien estaba tras de él, intentando envenenarlo, y no regresaría nunca más.

Hubiera sólo tejido ese endemoniado suéter.

(Qué mala suerte que no supiera tejer…)

El próximo sábado en el que él se suponía aparecería, Brenda regresó al parque, aunque con pocas esperanzas de que él fuera a estar ahí.

Él no estaba, pero su termo sí; y estaba _vacío_.

Un post-it amarillo estaba pegado a la tapa, y tenía escrito, con letra cursiva y sofisticada:

_Menos orégano la próxima vez._


	2. Chapter 2

Ivo Robotnik no era un hombre entregado a la práctica de resolver rompecabezas. No estaba en su naturaleza el estar interesado en tales cosas; sus prioridades eran la construcción, invención y _robotización_, no la curiosidad y, por lo tanto, los rompecabezas nunca estuvieron en su área de interés.

Y, aun así, aquí estaba él, en esta banca, en la presencia de un acertijo que lo dejaba perplejo.

Uno _pensaría_ que un termo rojo y blanco no le llamaría la atención a un hombre como Robotnik, pero lo _hacía_. Había estado viniendo a este lugar por varias semanas para encontrarse con su proveedor de piezas y nada como esto había pasado _antes…_

Era más sospecha que curiosidad lo que lo llevó a observar intensamente al objeto en cuestión, como si fuera a explotar. Después de todo, personas con su profesión tenían que estar atentos a todo. Su línea de trabajo era una en la que hacer enemigos era milagrosamente fácil, y varios de estos enemigos no eran personas fáciles de manejar.

Ojeó el contenedor con precaución, y pensó en el posible significado que podría tener.

Un termo.

¿A quién conocía que podría usar algo así para llevarlo a su muerte?

(El hecho de que la idea de un 'Termo de la Muerte' sonaba absolutamente ridícula **no** pasó por desapercibida.)

Vigiló el termo por cantidad de minutos, haciendo una lista de todas las posibilidades en su cabeza.

¿Sonic?

No… El condenado erizo no parecía del tipo que pudiera matar. Tampoco ninguno de sus amigos.

Shadow usaría violencia directa, estaba seguro.

¿El Comandante de G.U.N., quizá? No, no era lo suficientemente ostentoso.

Metal Sonic no ha tenido ninguna discusión con él… no _recientemente, _al menos.

¿Quizá alguien simplemente olvidó el termo ahí?

No, no, por supuesto que no… no existen las coincidencias. No con él. Alguien lo había dejado específicamente para él.

_¿Por qué?_

Continuó observando el objeto cautelosamente, su sospecha creciendo con cada segundo. Si tan sólo hubiera alguna forma de saber quién lo había enviado… alguna _pista._

Resultaba que no había indicación alguna que diera alguna idea de quién pudo haber dejado eso para él.

Eso era lo que más le molestaba. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién estaba intentando matarlo con tal inocente 'bric-à-brac'.

Eggman miró el termo con odio.

Maldita cosa. Haciéndole sentir la necesidad de investigar qué contenía.

Era agravación ante lo desconocido lo que hizo que moviera una mano y tocara la cosa, contra todo resto de cordura que tuviera en la mente.

Un nanosegundo después de que la yema de su dedo índice hiciera contacto con el cálido metal, retiró la mano, habiendo tenido un momento de claridad y pensado en la posibilidad de que quizá, sólo _quizá_, tocarlo era lo que lo activaría.

Preparándose para lo peor, Ivo cerró los ojos con fuerza.

_Por qué_ había cerrado los ojos, quién sabe. Es decir, la cantidad de protección que esa acción le ofrecía ante una explosión era comparable con aquella dada al usar un guante de cocina para manejar plutonio.

Lo culpaba en los reflejos.

Párpados aún pegados, centró su atención en sus otros sentidos; nariz intentando detectar cualquier esencia de algún químico extraño, oídos tratando encontrar algún ruido, quizá las manecillas de un reloj, o algo similar a una explosión.

Nada.

Abrió un ojo y lo dirigió directamente al termo.

Se veía igual de inútil que antes. Ningún cambio en su apariencia, no súbita aparición de algún mecanismo, nada por el estilo.

Una de las cejas de Eggman se levantó.

_Interesante._

Con una repentina ola de valentía, volvió a extender la mano y lo tocó de nuevo.

Y de nuevo.

Y otra vez, para estar seguros.

Tocó el cilindro de color rojo y blanco, exactamente, diecisiete veces antes de estar completamente convencido de que no lo iba a atacar, desmembrar, explotar, o lastimarlo de alguna manera.

De acuerdo… entonces no era una bomba.

Frunció el ceño, convirtiendo su frente en una masa de arrugas confusas.

Si no era una bomba, ¿qué era ese maldito artilugio?

Ivo rio internamente cuando una posibilidad se le ocurrió, absurda como fuera.

¿Qué si estaba lleno de algún tipo de gas tóxico, sólo _esperando_ a que lo abra y se infectara?

Seguramente no intentarían algo así.

_¡Qué falta de respeto!_

_¡Qué gran ridiculez!_

_¡El nervio de algunos!_

El Doctor resopló un poco. Qué poco creativo era ese imbécil.

Bien, si _ese_ era el plan, su posible asesino no tenía suerte.

La horrenda bufanda verde y roja que usaba hacía más que sólo protegerlo del frío. Dentro de él había un filtro (diseñado por él mismo, obviamente) que efectivamente lo mantenían a salvo de todos los gases tóxicos y virus conocidos

Sintiéndose confiado por su prevención, Robotnik tomó el termo con su pulgar y dedo índice.

Tenía un buen peso, así que definitivamente contenía algo substancial, la única pregunta era qué.

Cuidadosamente, puso una mano sobre el objeto, lo destapó, y encontró…

¿Sopa?

Esperen un minuto… ¿qué?

Vio el líquido dorado, pedazos de fideos y huevos y trozos de hierbas flotando en su superficie.

Alguien le había dejado al Doctor Eggman… sopa.

Sus lentes fueron empañados por el humo de la comida, pero ni siquiera lo notó.

¿Sopa? De todas las cosas que se le podían dejar como ofrenda a un súper villano…

_**¿Sopa?**_

De todas las cosas más ridículas, ilógicas, inútiles-

Veneno.

¡Ah! ¡Claro!

Alguien le había dejado algo aparentemente inocente, obviamente no-tóxico, tan increíblemente inocuo, con la intención de que no _sospechara_ que alguien estaba tras de él.

Gruñendo a la sopa, volvió a tapar el contenedor y lo guardó en su gabardina.

Lo llevaría a su laboratorio y le haría pruebas. Eso le daría idea de quién estaba intentando asesinarlo.

Muerte por sopa de fideos. Que concepto más idiota.

¿Qué pensarían todos?

Ivo Robotnik, el Doctor Eggman, el Emperador del Mal… matado por _sopa._

No sólo estaban intentando _matarlo_, querían hacerlo ver mal en el proceso.

Ser humillado era algo que no iba a tolerar, y juró que en cuanto descubriera quién planeo esto, tomaría su venganza.

Con ese objetivo en mente, se fue a su base, termo escondido en su abrigo café.

Pasó toda la noche haciendo pruebas una y otra vez en la sopa, sólo para encontrar que no había nada más siniestro que un poco más de sal de lo que le hubiera gustado.

No arsénico, no mercurio, nada letal en lo absoluto.

Curioso y más curioso.

Después de un largo rato de asegurarse de que no había nada dañino en la sopa, se aventuró a probar un poco.

Lo que rápidamente lo llevó a devorar hasta la última gota.

No había tenido una comida decente desde hace un buen tiempo. Pero esa sopa…

Odiaba admitirlo, pero en verdad sabía _bien._

Un poco de orégano demás, sin embargo.

Escribió una pequeña nota expresando eso y la pegó a la tapa después de haber decidido que regresaría el objeto a la banca del parque en su próxima salida.

Se dijo a sí mismo que no era curiosidad lo que lo hizo dejar el termo en su lugar común media hora antes de su horario regular de llegada.

Se convenció de que no era interés en el benefactor anónimo lo que hizo que se pusiera en un lugar donde pudiera mantener la banca (y cualquier persona que se le acercara) en su campo de visión.

Y absolutamente se _ordenó_ que no era _nada_ intrigante que una joven y atractiva mujer, de cabello negro y corto, fuera a recoger el termo.

Eggman miró como sacudía el objeto y una sonrisa lentamente se esparcía en la cara de la mujer al descubrir que estaba vacío.

Se veía increíblemente _contenta._

Lo cual él no podía explicar en lo absoluto.

¿Por qué alguien estaría feliz de que él hubiera comido?

¿Por qué alguien estaría _tan_ satisfecho por haberlo alimentado?

Él era un _criminal. _Un _villano._

Ivo sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, ignorando la confusión en su cabeza.

Preguntarse esas cosas no tenían sentido, ya sabía.

No necesitas a un maestro de los acertijos para saber que las mujeres son el rompecabezas más difícil y enloquecedor de todos.


End file.
